Cato's story
by hgfan16
Summary: The story of Cato and Clove from the day they met, they may not die in this story because they are directly related to the rebellion in this story, I wrote this story two years ago on Facebook and it was probably the one people liked best so now I'm uploading it here, I own nothing and some of the ideas I used came up in many clato fanfics I read on Facebook so I used them as well
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything what's so ever I do not own the hunger games and most of the ideas I got while reading other lovely fanfics on facebook Please forgive me if it's terrible I wrote it like 2 years ago and am transferring it over from facebook. Thank you to the lovely fans on facebook who gave me ideas whenever I had writers block. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a hot day in district 2, summer had just ended so it was the first day of school. I was in my 5th year because I was 16 turning 17. I was walking to school because only peacekeepers have cars. My backpack was heavy with all the homework the teachers had given us over the summer. As usual there was a table outside the academy ready to take our blood, homework and give out our schedules. I was three people from the front when my friend Luke ran up to me.

"Cato man did u hear? There's a new girl and shes hot."

"Really?" I asked assuming by new girl he wasnt talking about a sophmore, they were normal and Luke wouldnt be calling a 12 year old hot. So i just waited in line and hoped that sometime today i would get to see this girl everyone was talking about

….

As they took my blood I held my breath then dropped off my whole backpack and took my timetable. I was relieved to see I had swordsmanship first. That's the class where I shine. I was basically sprinting to class I was so excited but I stopped dead in my tracks when I got to the door because standing there talking to the teacher was a girl I had never seen before. I would have remembered because she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her silky brown hair flowed down her back. I guess she heard me because she turned around and I was staring into the most beautiful green eyes.

"Hi I'm clove. I'm new." she said shyly.

"Hi I'm Cato I'm old" I said and she giggled. Stupid stupid stupid. I thought to myself. I was sooo not making a good first impression. But she was laughing. That meant I was doing something right then...right? Why was I so nervous? She's just a girl I told myself but then she smiled a perfect smile and she looked even more like an angel. I had to know this girl. I just had to...

came up to me

"Mr. Jet since you're the first here and the best in my class you will be Miss. Greenleaf's partner." In my head I was like yes yes yes but out loud I said

"Of course Mrs. Loran." Clove smiled and I did too. We moved off to the side as the class filed in.

"Listen up"Mrs .Loran yelled calling everyone to silence.

"As usual we will be picking names from the bowl for partners. Every guys name is in the bowl except since he already has a partner." There was a collective gasp acrossed the room as all the girls turned to glare at me and Clove.

"Who's the tramp?" Morgan snarled. I dont know why but i found myself stepping protectivly in front of Clove.

"Morgan this is Clove. She is new do not insult her before you get to know her." I spat.

"Since when did you become such a pesimist?" Morgan sneered.

"Oh shut up morgan" I snapped and with a flip of her hair Morgan turned around. Once everyone had a partner we got given a dumby and a sword each. You could clearly tell it was Clove's first day. She bareley made a dent on the dumby and she didn't know how to duel so I spent the whole class teaching her. She just smiled the whole time. Why was she so perfect? My stomach dropped when the bell rang because I didnt want to leave Clove. I took out my schedule, Clove still at my side.

"What do you have next?" I asked. She starred at her schedule for a while then answered me

"Plantology the study of plants" I looked at my schedule.

"Cool me too I'll walk you." she nodded and smiled. I took a big chance and took her hand. She didn't seem to mind. She just giggled and started walking. Morgan was staring bullets though.

"I'm sorry if I made Morgan hate you she kinda called dibs on me 5 years ago but I don't like her. I kind of hate her actualy." I said. "It's ok I'm used to making more enemies then friends."She said. I didnt understand but I didnt get to ask because we were late for class.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

"Nice of you to show up Mr. Jet" Mrs. Fern said disaprovingly but then she saw Clove. "Ahh you must be Clove Greenleaf" she said. Clove nodded looking at the floor. "Well Cato, Luke has requested you as a partner so you're going to have to leave Miss Greenleaf. As for you Clove you can work with Sandy." At this I let go of Clove's hand gave her one last smile then went and sat with Luke. Clove looked around confussed not knowing who Sandy is then let out an audible sigh when she relised Sandy is the tall blonde glaring at her. The smile I came to know was nowhere to be seen as she walked over to join Sandy. Today we were learning about flowers that nectures make good syrup when boiled. I kept a watchful eye on Clove and Sandy rarely listening to Luke. This annoyed him

"Dude pay attention! Gosh this girl comes along and I'm invisible, is that how you're going to play it?" he was talking but I wasn't listening.

"Well I call dibs on her" he yelled as I started to walk out of class when the bell rang. This brought me back. I turned around so fast he jumped backwards.

"Incase you havnt noticed I want her" I snapped

"Well that's too bad man, I already called dibs on her."He laughed. Seeing we were the only ones in the class I walked acrossed the room and threw a punch at his face. But he caught my hand. I went to punch with my other hand but was stopped by a blow to my face. There was a crunch then a steady stream of blood started flowing down my face. He had obviously broke my nose. I threw another punch but was too dizzy so I only hit his shoulder

"That all you got Cato?" he sneered .Then he kick me in the stomach. I collapsed on the floor as he repeatedly kicked my gut. Then with one more punch in the head he laughed and said

"Good luck bro and may the best guy get her." as he started to walk away i used all my strength to say

"Thanks I will and I'm not your bro...Not anymore..." then everything went black.

….

I woke up vaguely aware that I was in the school infirmary. And vaguely aware that I was not alone. As blurs turned into shapes and smudges into people I realized Clove was sitting next to me and the nurse was trying to hand me pills. I took them but just starred at them like they were poison.

"Sorry Mr. Jet but you're going to have to swallow them dry the school cut off my water to save money" she said so I swallowed the pills then turned to Clove. I was staring at Clove but spoke to the nurse.

"Why is she here?" I didn't mean to sound mean but my voice was rich with hatred. Clove's eyes filled with tears. I didn't hate her I hated what had happened because of her... but how do you explain that.

"Clove's the one that found you" the nurse replied.

"You came back to class?" I asked and Clove nodded

"I forgot my text book "she explained." You were lying on the floor unconscious and I kind of freaked." She said tears filling her eyes again. I reached out and touched her arm trying to sooth her but she flinched. That's when I noticed she had a deep gash down her arm.

"What happened?" I asked and she burst out in tears. She tried to explain a few times but she was crying too hard. After a few minutes she got out one intelligible word..."Sandy" and then it clicked. Sandy is Morgan's twit. She does whatever Morgan says. I should have known this was Morgan's fault it was her fault I had been single for 5 years she scared every girl away from me just like Luke was trying to do with the guys interested in Clove.

"MORGAN!" i yelled and tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in my ribs and I collapsed on the bed letting out a slight whimper.

"By the way u have 3 broken ribs" Clove sniffed. I nodded

"Guess revenge is going to have to wait eh?" I said and Clove nodded smiling slightly. Then I felt a liquid going into my arm everything turned hazy and right before I blacked out I heard Clove whisper "please stay with me." it came out slurred but i replied "alwayssss" and then I blacked out again.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

I awoke in my room. I was alone. And strangly hot. Sweat was dripping down my face burning the cuts. I felt trapped in my room. Like one wrong move and the walls would close in. Or if I spoke too loudly they would shatter. I had to get out. But when I tried to move a sharp pain hit my ribs. I screamed for my mom and when I got no reply I screamed for my dad. But yet I still got no reply. I waited figuring maybe they were walking up. But there was nothing so I busied myself with thinking of anything and everything that wasn't the walls of my room. There was two things that kept coming back to mind though. 1. Luke was a traitor and beautiful girl I had promised to stay with...Clove. I freaked I wasn't with her right now. Why was I home? Where was Clove? Was she ok? Did Morgan get her? My mind flashed to all the worst possibilities till finally it conjured up a picture of Clove lying dead with Morgan standing over her laughing. I shook my head forcing away the picture. I flung myself up gritting my teeth at the searing pain in my sides. Then I started running, I ran out the door all the way to the academy. I didn't care that I was in my pajamas I needed to see that Clove was ok.

…..

I run through the gates of the academy ignoring the stares. Some teachers grunt but none stop me. As I turn a corner I run into Luke.

"Looks who's up. "He says

"Luke I don't have time for you right now where's Clove" I demand

" I thought I told you to stay away from her" he snarled.

"Ya well I thought I told you, you're not the boss of me so ha" it was childish but my body was aching and my mind was elsewhere so it was the best I could come up with. I pushed past him only to be tripped by him as I took my next step.

"Clove isn't here dipshit don't you remember her arm she can't even throw a knife anymore, pathetic" he laughed

"If she's so pathetic now why do you still want her?" i snapped. He laughed at me

"Just because she can't do anything doesn't mean she's any less pretty" he only likes her because she's pretty I thought to myself. Pathetic. But wasn't that why I liked her? I didn't know why I liked her but it hurt to be away from her. The image flashed back in my mind

"Home or hospital" I spat. But got a confused face in return. "Is clove at home or the hospital" I spat again.

"Home "he laughed and I pushed past him. Then I was running again only to freeze in the town square. I had no clue where clove lived.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own NOTHING I repeat NOTHING**

* * *

I tried to think of anything that would give me a hint as to where she lived. But I had only known the girl for less than a day when I blacked out, I knew nothing about her. This left me with 3 options. 1. Ask around which could get us in trouble with Luke and Morgan again. 2. Knock on every door in the district or 3. Do nothing and go home. I decided to risk a beating and ask around. I needed to see that she was ok and that was the quickest way to do that. It only took about 5 people to be able to direct me to her house. Soon I was standing in front of a pretty light blue house with white painted shutters and primrose bushes along the sides. I went up to the door to knock and almost chickened out. I knocked and a minute later a middle aged woman opened the door. I guessed she was Clove's mom.

"Can i help you?"I nodded

"I'm a friend of Clove's I was wondering if I could see her to make sure she was ok..." I responded, my gut tightening as I wondered what would happen if the woman said no and wouldn't let me in the house but she just nodded and moved aside so I could come inside. The place was quaint and cute it had the home sweet home feel to it. The lady spoke taking me out of my day dream.

"Clove's upstairs in her room 2nd door on the right. " I nodded my thanks and started up the stairs slowly. Soon I was in front of her door. I knocked lightly

"Clove?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Cato?"Came a quite and gravelly voice. Clove was ok.

"Ya it's me" I whispered.

"You can come in" she answered and I could hear the smile in her voice. Slowly I pushed the door open. Clove was sitting on her bed reading a plant text book. As I entered she looked up briefly smiled then went back to reading. When she looked up I noticed that along with the cut down her arm that I had already seen she had a bruise under her eye.

"Clove what happened? You didn't have that the last time i saw you" I said walking over to stand beside her.

"Morgan and Luke were mad that I was the one who found you."She replied smiling crookedly at me.

"wow you're tough if both of them were after you and all you got was a bruise" I replied beaming with pride at this girl.

"Luckily Zack stepped in to save me" she smiled. Zack was my other best friend. He was much nicer than Luke and didn't think of girls as toys. Note to self I needed to thank him.

"Well I'm glad you're ok"I said. She nodded

"And how are you?"She asked pointing at my ribs.

"Sore...their broken" I replied and she gasped

"and you ran around town all the way to my house? "She asked and I nodded.

"I had to see that you were alright"I whispered suddenly self-conscious.

"Aww that is so sweet you actually seem to care" she said a smile playing at her lips again.

"I do care and I love it when you smile" I said. I couldn't seem to lie to her. And then I found myself leaning closer and closer to her.

She reached out for me wincing slightly at the pain in her arm. Within seconds her lips were on mine. I pulled her closer to me ignoring the sharp jab in my ribs. Was this wrong. I had only known this girl a day. But I was too happy. I was beyond caring. It seemed as if this angel of a girl wanted me as badly as I wanted her. We stayed like this until we needed air and then we broke apart but I didn't let her go. She smiled up at me and I smiled down to her.

"You're a good kisser "she giggled

"You're not so bad yourself" I laughed. Then her face went serious.

"Cato... is this wrong?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"I don't think so" I replied "enless you have a secret boyfriend you're not telling me about." I laughed but she looked down.

"Clove?" i asked. When she didn't answer i sat down next to her taking her hands in mine.

"What is it?" she looked up tears in her eyes.

" I...well...I" she stuttered.

"What Clove what is it?" I asked getting worried.

"I'm with Zack...ever since he saved me I'm so sorry Cato." she said starting to sob.

"It's ok, it's ok Clove" I said trying to comfort her

"You just have to tell him you're threw" I said simply but she shook her head

" I can't" she said

"What? Why not?" I asked and she looked down.

"I have to keep pretending" she whispered bareley audible,

"PRETENDING?" I asked a little harder then I intended.

"He loves Carissa black but his parents dont like her!"Clove said her confidence back.

"So you're not actualy with him?" I asked calmly. And she shook her head.

"I've kissed him once cause his parents wanted to see but that doesn't make me with him does it?" she asked and i shook my head.

"So if you're not really with him why can't we be together?" i asked innocently

"Because i have to keep up aperances"Clove whispered. And i understood. If Zack's parents found me with her he would be in trouble, she would be in trouble and i would be in trouble.

"It could be a secret..." I tried and she smile. Slowly she kissed me again then she leaned back.

"It's time for you to go Cato."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

* * *

I go home my head swimming. I'm happy but disappoint and confused. I kissed the girl I love. But she says we can't be together. Then she kissed me again but now I don't know where we stand. I toss and turn all night but I can't figure it out. I hope to ask clove but she's not at school so the second the bell rings I run to Clove's house and knock but no one answers. Where are they?

My head is pounding and pictures flash before my eyes I need to find her even if she's just shopping. Then I hear a scream. It's unmistakable that it's her.

"Clove!" I scream and someone gasps. They are close by. I run to the back of the house. And there's Morgan and two of her minions holding Clove while they beat the crap out of her.

"Morgan!" I snarl.

"What?" she asks innocently in a voice that reminds me of when we were little. Morgan had been my friend now she was just a bitch.

"Let her go" I say in a low and final voice.

"I don't think so "a boy's voice says and Luke comes out of the bush, oh crap. My jaw drops there's me and Clove vs. Morgan her friends and Luke this is not going to end well and I don't think Clove has a lot of fight left in her... Today is not a good day.

"Girls you can teach Clove her lesson, I've got Cato" Luke says smirking at himself. I may have gone to school but that does not mean my ribs are healed and he knows that.

"How's your ribs? "He says jabbing one of the broken ones but I don't let myself flinch

"Just fine thanks" I reply and he looks confused. He knows that should've hurt.

"Didn't get enough of me kicking your butt last week? "He snarls and I shake my head.

"Of course not" Luke sighs

"Little Clove over there was heading to your house...but that just won't do, you guys just don't get it do you? WE FORBID YOU GUYS FROM BEING TOGETHER!" He yells.

"Ya well your mom forbid you from being brought up rotten but that didn't stop you did it?" I sneer and that's when he jumped at me punching me in the stomach and soon I was looking at the sky. I heard Clove shriek I looked trying to see what was happening but all I saw was the glint of silver in Morgan's hand

"nooooooo" I scream and I hear Morgan laugh then Clove scream. I fling myself up making Luke jump. I know I shouldn't be able to do that with my ribs but it's amazing what adrenaline and love can do. I push Luke out of my way and knock him over. Then I grab Morgan by the hair dragging her away from Clove. Morgan is shrieking in pain and clove is jerking around trying to get out of the grasps of the minions.

"Sandy a little extra help"one of them say and Sandy steps out of the shadows. Damn it damn it damn it. I say in my head. Sandy is one of the best at hand to hand combat and she has a knife with her too. I don't release Morgan's hair but I turn my attention to Sandy. She has a sly grin on her face like she knows something i dont...and then something hits me over the head.

* * *

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I black out I'm not sure for how long but when I wake up I'm alone. Oh wait no I'm not. There's someone else. I can hear their hard breathing I turn my head slighty wincing at the pain. There was Clove. She was awake but lying in a scary pool of blood. She smiled at me slighty. I sighed to myself she couldn't of been that hurt if she could still smile. But then she closed her eyes and her breathing got more ragged. Then I became terrified that she would die and I wouldn't be able to do anything

"I'm so sorry Clove" I whisper. This is all my fault and I can't do anything to help her. I can feel the darkness already starting to pull me back under. Then I remember my phone's in my pocket. I struggle but hit voice comand.

"Call Zack on speaker"I tell the phone and soon it's ringing. Zack picked up

"Hey man sup?"He asked

"Help behind Clove's house hurry" I whisper and I hear him hang up but I can't so I just wait and try to stay concious. It takes him ten minutes but he comes. He looks horrified when he sees the scene. He comes to help me but i slightly shake my head."Help her"I whisper and then the black takes over.

…..

I wake up in the hospital aparently someone has brought me here there's a pounding in my head but I don't know why. I try to think of something that has happened that would hurt my head but there's nothing. My mom walks in

"oh good you're up, Clove has been asking for you"she says

"Clove?" I ask she looks at me confussed which is exactly how I look...I don't know a Clove.

"Who's Clove?" I ask

"Only the girl you've been in love with for the last week the girl you got beat up with to be together." my mom replys I just look confused.

"Oh honey you don't remember do you?"She asks. I shake my head.

"I remember nothing"I say "it's all just ...black"

"Honey i think you have amnesia or atleast a concusion what's the last thing you remember?"My mom asks. I have to think about that...then i have my answer

"I was with Lindsay at the chronicles movie...I love her" my mom shook her head.

"That was 3 years ago"that made me think.

"Well I love her and I'm going to see her."I said kicking my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. I staggered a bit but caught my balance.

"Sweetie you and Lindsay havn't spoken in almost 3 years"I shook my head.

"Then I'm going to go change that."My mom put her hand on my shoulder

"Sweetie you can't leave the hospital"I nod and sit down.

"Then bring her here"my mom sighs

"That's not a good idea."

"Why?"I ask

"You and Lindsay didn't exactly end on good terms you were quite harsh and she went a little mad."My mom explains and I shrug

"I will love her through her flaws."I reply and my mom gets mad

"Can't you see you don't love her? That's why she went mad!" I shake my head my last memory says I do so I do.

My mom spends the day trying to convince me I belong with Clove. Later she takes me to see Clove. I must admit Clove is a beautiful girl that puts butterflys in my stomach but I remember loving Lindsay and I don't remember her. She's pretty beat up though and can only stay concious for ten minutes at a time. But even as she sleeps I stay I don't know why but I feel like I have to and so I do I stay for the rest of the day

Clove's pov

Cato stays the whole day just sittingthere staring at me with a confussed look on his face. I'm furious with myself for not being able to stay awake and for not being able to ask him what's going on. Near the end of the day i wake up again and Cato's asleep. But he didnt leave. His mom comes and sits next to me. I shoot a look at Cato then raise my eyes. The best form of asking i can manage.

"He can't remember you, his last memoy is of loving his ex girlfriend. He thinks he loves her but I know different, he ran through town with broken ribs for you if that's not love I don't know what is." I nodd and then I feel it. I'm sinking into that state where everything goes black and this time I feel the morphling going into my arm I look at Cato again as everything goes dark.

Cato pov

I wake up the next morning determined to remember but also determined to see Lindsay. Clove lay asleep so I go to tip toe out of the room but she blinks and opens her eyes.

"Cato?"She asks and I nod it's the first word I've heard her say and she sounds like an angel.

"I know you don't remember me but thank u without you I'd be dead." then she fell back to sleep and I knew why, I heard the machine click as it pushed more morphling into her. Why won't they let her speak? Whatever the reason I don't care I take a deep breath and hope she isn't too sore. Then i pull the IV out of her arm and wait for her to wake up.

It takes a few minutes but soon she's wide awake.

"You're right I dont remember you"I say breaking the silence and she frowns. So I quickly finish the sentence."But I want to. I dont remember and I can't feel it completely but I can tell there's something right here"I say pointing to my stomach."That gets all jumbled when you talk or sleep or just stare at me. Something that won't let me leave and though I love Lindsay I can feel something I dont know what it is but it's there."I said and sighed she smiled

"What?" I asked.

"Either you're starting remember or you're falling in love with me all over " she giggled a huge smile on her face. And i thought about it. I wasnt remembering anything so maybe just maybe it was the second option...

I was still in thought when Clove started shaking and it soon became aparent that it wasnt because she was cold. She started wreathing and she moned as her eyes rolled back

"Owwwwww"she moned as her eyes refocussed I couldn't figure out what was going on until I remembered I had removed her morphling. Her breathing became strained and her eyes glassed over

"Clove can u hear me!" I screamed but got no response. She was still breathing so she wasn't dead...yet

"Help! Help!" I screamed franticaly and there it was that strange feeling but stronger and up in my heart the feeling that if I ever lost her nothing would be ok ever again. I had never felt like this. Not for anybody. This feeling made me confused did I love Clove or Lindsay? I'd have to worry about that later right now Clove needed help. But none came. So I grabed the tube and found the little mark where the needle had been and poked it back in then pressed the button on the machine.

"Crap!" I said aloud seeing the thing needed a password. Well we lived in district 2 so how hard could it be to figure it out. I typed masonry and the machine clicked. I sighed in relief I had got it on the first try. Clove's body relaxed but she didnt wake up. A nurse rushed in and started yelling at me sending me back to my own room where they pumped morphling into me. I tried to stay awake to sort things out but within 5 minutes I was out cold.

….

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up my mom was sitting in a chair next to me.

"How's your head" she asked

"It's ok"i replied.

"Memory?"She asked

"Same as it was yesterday"I replied. My mom frowned.

"I want to see Clove"I said suddenly. This brightened my mom's mood.

"I heard you messed with her medicine yesterday why did you do that?"She asked.

"I wanted her to be able to talk"I replied annoyed

"So can I see her or not"

"I'm afraid not." My mother replied

"What why not!" I yelled

"The doctors are giving you a catscan today so they can check your brain and you're not allowed to leave your room"I sighed. This happened for 4 days straight. They wouldn't let me out of the room no matter what excuses I made up... I had to make up a game where I would throw raisons in the air and catch them in my mouth just to keep myself entertained but by the fourth day I was sick of raisons. On the fifth day someone knocked on my door."Ya?" i asked. The door opened and Clove stuck her head in

"Hey Cato I can walk now"

My jaw dropped! What? She hadnt even been able to stay awake the last time i saw her. What could they have possibly done in 4 days? Maybe that's the real reason i wasn't allowed to visit.

"Well come in then!" I say excitedly and motion her in. She walks in. She's pulling her IV with her but I can tell it's giving her as little morphling as possible. Just enough so she doesnt have a seizure but not enough to put her to sleep. A boy stepped to follow her in but she shot him a look

"Tyler I'm not a baby so go away"she hissed at him. He frowned then glared at me finally he turned on his heel and left.

"What's his problem?" I asked

"He blames you for this"she said motioning to herself "so he hates you"she said as though it was no big deal.

"So hows your head?"She asked.

"The docters say by the looks of the catskans I should have died"I say with a laugh. Her eyes open in shock

"No"she whispers.

"Well don't look so worried, I didn't die"I tell her

"Not yet"she replys and I'm horribly confussed

"What?" I ask

"You don't think that blow was an ecxident do you?" she asks

"No, but I don't think it was meant to kill me either"I reply. She laughs at me

"Are you really that nieve Cato? Luke left both of us for dead! "I shake my head.

"I dont think so" now shes really mad

"You don't even remember! I had to watch the whole thing! I have to see it in my nightmares every night! Do you know how badly I wish I was you?! Do you know how much I wish I could forget?! Forget how scared I was and how much it hurt?! That I wouldn't wake up thrashing in my sleep every night. Do you know the only thing I wouldn't want to forget?! YOU! I wouldn't want to forget you. "Tears are streaming down her face as she storms out of the room slamming the door behind her

* * *

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

Clove's pov

I run from Cato's room, tears in my eyes I run right past Tyler I don't want to talk to him right now. I run right out into the garden where patients can walk and sit. I run through the rose bushes until I'm at the furthest bench possible and then I sit. My tears are like waterfalls but they don't stop. I hear someone coming behind me but I ignore them. A few minutes pass and then he talks.

"You think I want to forget you? Because really I don't. And I know you think you'd rather forget but I don't, I'd rather remember you and the asses that you say Luke and Morgan have become because right now the memories I have tell me they won't hurt me, that their my friends and to trust them. Do you know how confusing that is? I want to remember Clove, I want to understand how I feel about you I want to remember Clove, I really do." He's naive and getting on my nerves I whip around.

"Well I don't, ok?! And maybe it's better if you never do because it'll sure as hell keep you a lot safer than loving me ever did!" I snap

"That doesn't work for me "he says

"Honestly Cato, I couldn't care less what works for you." That's when it happens, he kisses me. I stare at him dumb founded.

"I love you Clove "he whispers.

"Goodbye Cato" I reply and I walk back into the hospital to a very angry Tyler.

Cato's pov

Well that didn't go as planned. Usually I can have any girl I want, when Morgan isn't scaring them away. But Clove's different which just makes me more drawn to her. After a few minutes I follow her lead and go back inside. She's having a heated argument with that Tyler guy. He's yelling furiously. He's making me mad. That's no way to treat Clove especially in her state. She's clearly not saying what he wants to hear because he's just getting madder, then he grabs her arm she winces and cringes away from him but he doesn't let go instead he just shakes her furiously as she whimpers and cries like a puppy being beaten. That does it I storm over and push him backwards.

"Dude you're hurting her!" i yell

"Dude stay out of it "he retorts pushing me back.

"No! I yell pushing him again.

"You don't know who you're messing with broken boy!" he threatens

"I don't care" I replied. I look back at Clove who's in a ball on the floor rocking back and forth and then I notice he's knocked her IV out and what was sure to follow was much worse than anything Tyler could ever do.

Clove starts screaming. Whether it's in pain or fear I do not know. But once again her eyes glass over and roll back. And then she goes still and her breathing quickens getting harder and more desperate.

"Look at what you've done!" I scream and rush to Clove's side

"It's going to be ok" I tell her as I put the IV back in and set up the password. Then I run back to my room without another word, there i fall into a nice blissful sleep. But the bliss turns into a nightmare when Clove's words start to haunt me." I want to forget Cato I want to forget."

I can't help wondering if this is how Clove feels thrashing around until you wake up? But I don't wake up. I'm stuck in this nightmare images I don't understand flashing before my eyes and the suddenly i remember. I remember the beautiful girl that sucks at swords. The girl that forgot her textbook in class. The girl doing Zack a favour and pretending to be with him. I remember the Luke and Morgan that hurt us. I remember that day. And most of all I remember my feelings for Clove. I know only two things I love Clove and I owe her an apology. I jolt awake there's a doctor in my room.

"You are being released today Cato. You are to leave the premises immediately. You cannot go back to school for another week though. "He says.

"What do you mean leave the premises immediately?" I question.

"You are to leave the hospital right away no stalling, no visiting anyone" he says bored.

"But I want to see Clove" i tell him

"That is not possible now please pack your stuff and leave."

"NO!" I yell

"Calm down" he says in a voice that tells me he gets this all the time and no matter what I say I'm not getting to see Clove.

"Fine then give her a message for me. Tell her I remember, tell her I'm sorry and tell her I love her." then I picked up my stuff and left.

* * *

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I still own nothing!**

* * *

Clove's pov

When i wake up I'm told Cato has been released. I feel sad because he never came to say goodbye. But then I'm told her wasn't allowed and I feel better. I wonder how long they'll keep him out and more importantly how long they'll keep me in. 2 weeks go by but they still don't release me. I'm getting better though. I'm only getting morphling in the morning and at night. The seizures have stopped and so has most of the pain. The bruises are turning yellow and the stitches are falling out. They say I'll be better in a few days but they said that last week too. I wait another week and then a nurse with an over exaggerated smile comes in.

"What do u want?" I ask beyond being nice to them.

"Clove darling you can go home"

Cato's pov

I've been at school for two weeks and I haven't seen Clove in 3. Annoyed isn't the word to describe how I feel towards the doctors that won't let me in even though I've asked every day. And angry doesn't even cut close to how i feel either. Every day i get more anxious and every day i get more infuriated when they tell me no. So I try to focus on my studies. But visiting the hospital every morning tends to make me late for school so today I am rushing through the hall on my way to knifes but I stop dead in my tracks for there in the class room is Clove giddy as ever and hanging onto Zack...

I stare at her in disbelief. She smiles at me tentatively. I'm not sure if it's out of people seeing the break in her charade. Or out of fear of my memory. I start to question whether or not the doctor told her I remember. I told him to. But it seems highly unlikely that he did. I stride confidently over to them.

"Hey man can I talk to your girl?" I ask and Zack nods confusedly.

"Thanks" I say and Clove raises her eyebrows so I grab her wrist and lead her away.

"Do we have to do this here!?" she snaps and I take a step back

"What?"

"I don't care if this and the fact that I told you we love each other confuses you I have to do this" she says in a hushed whisper. And i know he didn't tell her.

"Clove I remember." I whisper back exasperated.

"What?" she asks.

"I told the doctor to tell you I remember everything on the day they kicked me out...guess he never did." she shook her head.

"Oh Cato I'm so happy for you" she says hugging me.

"Come to my house tonight?" I ask and she nods ever so slightly and walks back to Zack. Her mouth moves but I can't hear. Then he leans his head down and she whispers in his ear. He nods and I almost miss it but she gives me a thumbs up so quickly, then her hands are back on Zack's arm.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Knifes, swords, herboligy, technology, bow and arrow and fire starters. I don't absorb much I'm just worrying about tonight. The invitation had come out before I could stop it. I had no clue what we were going to do. Especially since we can't leave my house. Sitting in the kitchen didn't exactly seem like the ideal thing to do. And then i remembered this little place my dad used to take me to. No one would see us there, it was abandoned which I never understood because it was beautiful. But it was in the deepest edge of town. It would be hard getting there without being seen but it would be worth it. I had finally decided that was the right plan when I came around the edge of the school and saw something i wasn't expecting ...not at all

I stare in disbelief. Morgan and Luke are kissing...considering the fact that they're in the alcove corner of the school I don't think they want people to know. I wonder if this means I and Clove are home free besides the Zack thing. No probably not. They wouldn't give up on trying to make us miserable. I quickly take out my phone and snap a pic silently thinking to myself "thank you district 3" then I run to my house I can't wait to tell Clove.

When I get home I quickly shower and change out of the clothes I wore to training into something a little dressier to see Clove. I then wait a half hour then Clove shows up at my house wearing a beautiful floral dress with slightly curly hair. She is honestly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"So where we going?" she asks in a peppy tone.

"To a beautiful little place my dad showed me when I was little"

"Cool "she says grabbing my hand. I look down at our hands linked together and raise an eyebrow.

"Zack's relieved me of my duties I'm not with him anymore and everybody knows that after our very loud and obvious fight." She replies dragging me out the door.

"So if I want to do this in front of everybody" she says kissing me "then I can." she looks genuinely pleased and I am too. We don't have to hide.

"Good "I smile

"Lead on "she says motioning for me to take her to the place. I smile down at her.

"Let's go" and we start walking hand in hand to the edge of town.

We get there and Clove looks around. Smiling and gasping at all the flowers, the hand carved bench, the butterflies, and the fountain. I pull her over to the fountain and hand her a coin

"Here "i say and she takes it but looks at me questioningly.

"My dad would give me a coin every time he brought me here and tell me to make a wish. You throw the coin in and make a wish" she nods and turns towards the fountain. She stares at the coin for a really long time.

"What's wrong?" I ask finally.

"Nothing "she says with a smile.

"Then why aren't you making a wish." she smiles even bigger up at me.

"Because I have everything I could possibly wish for." she says and stretches up on her tippy toes to kiss me. I throw my coin in wishing that I'd get to be with Clove forever.

"What did you wish for?" she asks.

"If i tell you it won't come true." I say with a smirk. She closes her eyes and after a minute she opens them and throws her coin in

"What did you wish for?" I ask.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true" she says with a smirk and laughs. We sit in the grass me playing with her hair and her making things with the flowers for hours just talking and I completely forget to tell her about Luke and Morgan but I don't care I'm perfectly happy in this little piece of heaven we have in district 2

* * *

**please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing!**

* * *

As it starts to get dark we finally decide to walk home.

"Today was perfect" Clove say slipping her hand into mine.

"I'm glad "I say. On the walk home Clove asks questions that seem silly but I'm happy to answer and request she answers too so I get to know her better. Stuff like favorite colour, favorite place, and do you like school? Best friend? Siblings? The things you forget to ask. But she doesn't forget and by the time we are standing at her door she sighs

"I'm not done with the questions" she pouts.

"You can ask them next time." I say and she perks up and smiles.

"There's going to be a next time?" i nod

"Of course there will. I love u clove" I say the last phrase a whisper.

"I love you too, Cato" she whispers then stands on her tippy toes to kiss me.

"Till next time" she whispers then slips into her house closing her door behind her and leaving me staring at the spot where she was a few seconds ago. How did things get so perfect?

I start my walk home but am stopped by the sight of Luke and Morgan walking hand and hand down the street. I'm over whelmed by the need to yell some snide comment at them but I bite my tongue and run away. Once I'm home and know that there's nothing I can do to get myself beat up I collapse on my bed. I'm almost asleep when I'm awoken by the sound of pebbles hitting my window. I run to the window, throw it up and stick my head out it. It's Clove. She's standing there in a night gown and slippers a fear full look in her eyes.

"Clove?"

"My parents are fighting again. They were throwing the glass dishes and one of the dishes actually hit me...do u think your parents would let me stay here for the night?" I nod

"Give me a sec I'll open the door." I run down the stairs and open the door. She runs into my arms and hugs me. I can see the blood on her head where the glass hit her and she begins to sob

"It's going to be ok Clove, I promise"

I set up a bed on the couch.

"You can take my bed I'll sleep on the couch" I tell her and she rolls her eyes

"I'm not a princess I can take the couch." I shake my head.

"Even if you're not a princess you're a guest there for you get to be comfortable" once again she rolls her eyes

"I'll be comfortable on the couch" and with that she walks over and plops herself on the couch telling me that that's where she's sleeping. It's my turn to roll my eyes

"Fine" I sigh and kiss her head then I head off to my room. I get an hour of sleep then there's a knock on my door. I mumble something unintelligible and the door opens. It's Clove.

"Couldn't sleep?" She shakes her head

"I don't want to be alone" she whispers .I roll over to make room for her. She comes over slowly and lies next to me. I wrap my arm around her and she sighs

"Thank you Cato" she whispers

"I love u clove" I whisper back and then we both drift off to sleep only to be awoken by my sister screaming

"Mom Cato has a girl in his bed!" Clove jumps up terror in her eyes. I would've laughed if I wasn't so worried. I'm not allowed girls in my room now there's the potential of my mom finding out I had one in my bed. I know I shouldn't be freaking it's not like anything happened I simply comforted the girl I love but I wasn't about to find out if that was against the rules I point to the under part of my bed and Clove jumps under. Then I kick my blanket under so she isn't visible. My mom comes to the door a look somewhere between surprise, anger and disapproval on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Em" I say casually. My mother raises an eyebrow but just smiles.

"Take your shower Cato, then do the dishes, mow the lawn and take Em to the grocery store we need milk." those were a lot of chores they almost seemed like a punishment I nodded and my mom went to leave but stopped. "Oh and tell Clove she doesn't have to stay under your bed all day while you do your chores she can go with you." And with a knowing smile my mom walked away. How did she know? Oh well I was busted anyway.

Clove crawls out from under my bed a worried look on her face.

"It's ok Clove we aren't in trouble" she relaxed a bit but there was something still bothering her

"What's wrong Clove?"

"Your mom hates me now doesn't she?" I shake my head.

"Absolutely not my mom adores you. If it had of been anybody else I would've been in trouble." I say reassuringly. She nods and goes to walk out of my room. I grab her wrist.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"To my house I have get changed. I'll be back in time to WATCH you mow the lawn" she says and laughs. I nod and walk her to the door.

"See you soon" I say and she nods and quickly kisses my cheek then she's gone. I run up stairs and hop in the shower. Then I brush and dry my hair and get dressed. Then i brush my teeth, slowly eat breakfast, rebrush my teeth trying to give Clove time to be ready. Then I finally go down stairs and start doing the dishes. My mom comes over.

"I would've appreciated if you had of told me you and Clove were getting that serious." she says I look at her confused.

"What are you talking about mom, Clove came over cause her parents were fighting and she was going to sleep on the couch but she didn't want to be alone so I let her sleep in my bed. That's all." I say while rinsing the last dish.

"You mean, so you guys didn't..."

"Oh god no mom" my mom's face floods with relief and she gives me a hug

"Oh thank god" she whispers and hugs me

"You still have to do your chores though"

"Darn" I say and she laughs.

I went out back and dragged the lawn mower to the front yard. When I got there I peeled my shirt off and chucked it crossed the yard. I heard a giggle from my porch I look up and Clove is sitting on the porch swing.

"When did you get here?" I ask

"Few minutes ago" she replied still laughing.

"Well want to bring your pretty little butt over here and help?" she shook her head

"Nope I'm here to strictly witness so my pretty little butt will stay parked on this porch swing" I laughed and rolled my eyes. It took a half hour but I got the lawn mowed. As I leaned over to pick up my shirt Clove came to my side.

"So what chore is next?" she asked

"The last one" I replied

"Which is?" she asks annoyance touching her voice. I laugh

"Take Emily to the store we need milk." I reply quoting my mom.

"Oh yay" Clove says enthusiastically.

"What are you so excited about?" she smiles and twirls her hair around her finger

"Nothing" she say rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes.

"Clove!" I say.

"Nothing "she repeats and I fling her over my shoulder and walk into the house.

"Come on Em were going to the store." Emily walks over and mom helps her put on her shoes.

"Cato don't you think it's kind of rude to put your girlfriend over your shoulder like that?" my mom asks when she sees Clove over my shoulder.

"No she was annoying me" my mom laughs and rolls her eyes

"Cato, put her down"

"Nah I'm good" I say taking Emily's hand and walking out the door, when we've walked for about 5 minutes Clove hits me in the head and I put her down.

"I agree with your mom very rude" she says in mock sternness. I lean down to kiss her but she pushes me away

"What?" I ask

"Number one your sister is here. Number two I don't kiss mean boys" she says and takes Emily's hand and skips ahead of me. I roll my eyes and sigh. That's my Clove.

* * *

**please review and thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

* * *

I follow quickly after them not wanting to be left behind knowing Clove will if I let her. She is my Clove after all. She does not stop skipping till we get to the store and neither does Emily by the time we get there her and Emily collapse next to the wall giggling and breathing hard as they lounge against the wall. I look at them and smile.

"Well hurry up Cato" Clove says I raise an eyebrow.

"We are here for milk so go get it." She says with a laugh. I roll my eyes and walk inside. I grab the milk and walk to the register and pull out my ten dollars. I realize I have extra so I grab a chocolate bar that says Kit Kat on it. Then I pay and run out of the store I sit down next to Clove and smile.

"What?" she asks.

"I got a pretty girls phone number" I say smiling even bigger

"WHAT?!" she's nearly screaming and I have to pull her back down when she tries to stand up

"Kidding I got us something" she smiles

"What is it?" I show her the chocolate bar.

"What is that?"

"A chocolate bar" I reply raising an eye brow

"A what bar?" She asks

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD A CHOCOLATE BAR!" I yell in surprise she shakes her head. I split the three pieces and I hand her one and Em one then bite my own. Clove bites hers and smiles

"Oh my gosh this is amazing" she exclaims

"I know" I reply she smiles and hugs me

"Am I still a meanie?" I ask

"Not at all" she says then she tilts her head up so I can kiss her and I do,

We walk home to drop off Em. Then we walk hand in hand to the park. She sits on the swing and I push her lightly. She smiles big and then she turns to look at me I smile at her.

"I have something to tell you" she whispers.

"What?" I say and she motions for me to come closer. I do and she whispers in my ear

"I love you Cato" I smile and hug her

"I love you too Clove" I whisper in her ear. Then she turns back around. I continue pushing her till we hear

"well well well what do we have here?" I jump and so does Clove. I quickly turn around and there stands Luke and Morgan hand in hand evil smirks on their faces, I step protectively in front of clove.

"Stay away from Clove" I hiss at them.

"Oh don't worry we aren't going to hurt you …not today…not with tomorrow being what it is" Morgan replies.

"What's tomorrow?" I ask and surprisingly it's Clove who answers in a quiet voice from behind me

"Cato , tomorrows reaping day"


	11. Chapter 11

**i own nothing**

* * *

No it can't be. I count the days on my fingers as Morgan and Luke laugh and walk away. I haven't trained other than in school for so long. What with being with Clove and all the hospital trips but it's true reaping day is tomorrow. I start to run

"Where are you going!?" Clove yells after me.

"To train before tomorrow" She runs up to me.

"Cato you're amazing and they aren't going to pick you" she links her hand with my own.

"But if you feel the need to train I'm coming with you." she speaks with confidence as if she's certain it won't be us tomorrow. I smile down at her

"Thanks" we train for hours. I practise every move I've ever learnt with a sword and work on strength. Clove is near by throwing her knifes beautifully. She stands on the other side of the room and chucks them at moving targets never missing the bullseye. Finally the sun starts to set and it's time to take her home.

"Come on my talented beauty" I say and she blushes and nods. We quickly hurry hand in hand to her house but when we get there she whispers.

"Can you stay?" I nod and we go inside.

"Mom Cato's going to stay is that ok?" she asks, the lady at the table nods but I see her eyes and I have a feeling she has no clue what's going on.

"Mum went mad when dad got taken by the peacekeepers last month" she explains. She rushes upstairs. She opens the door to her room and walks in I'm about to follow when I'm stopped by a strong hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a strong well-built brown haired boy.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says in a harsh voice.

"I...I...I" I stutter

"My sister's room is off limits!" he snaps and grabs my head in a way that it would be simple to snap my neck if he felt like it.

"SHANE LET HIM GO!" Clove snaps when she comes to the door and sees what's going on.

"But he...he...but"

"NOW!" Clove yells and he releases me.

"Don't do anything and don't ever hurt my sister or you'll have to deal with me" he mumbles then stalks away.

"Well that was ...Interesting" Clove says with a laugh and walks back in her room motioning for me to follow. I sneak a peek behind me then hurry in.

"He doesn't like me does he?" I ask.

"Shane feels the need to protect me" she says then she turns to look at me

"Ever since my dad was taken. The reaping's got him freaked out too." she finishes I nod.

"I'm going call my mom so she doesn't freak" Clove nods and I walk out of the room pulling out my cellphone and dialing my mom's number.

My mom picks up on the second ring.

"CATO WHERE ARE U!" she screams

"I'm staying at Clove's tonight" I reply

"No you're not!" my mother says sternly.

"Yes I am Clove's freaked out about the reaping." I reply.

"Don't you think I want to spend your last night before the games with you?" my mother asks.

"Who says I'm going in the games?" I ask her.

"You're going to volunteer like we've always intended for you to." she replies simply.

"No"

"What did you just say to me?!" she snaps

"I said no mother I'm not volunteering I'm staying with Clove tonight and for the rest of my life." I reply

"No you will not!" my mother yells.

"I will" I say and hang up. Then I walk back to Clove's room.

"What were you arguing about?" she asks innocently

"Nothing" I reply. "Clove why did you lie to me?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" Clove asks.

"Last night you told me your face got cut by your parents arguing and throwing stuff. Today you say your mom went made weeks ago when your dad was taken by peacekeepers. So I ask you Clove .How did you cut your face?" she looks down.

"Clove tell me" I insist in a harsher voice.

"He was mad...it wasn't his fault I was late he was just mad that's all..." Clove whispers not meeting my eyes. I lift her chin and make her look me in the eyes.

"Who is he? I ask.

"Shane" she says terror in her voice and eyes. I let go of her chin and storm over to her brother's room and bang on the door.

"YOU DID THAT TO HER!" I scream and Shane opens the door and I feel fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't make me hurt you kid" he says looking down at me with hate in his eyes. I have never been so afraid of someone...EVER.

I swallow my fear.

"You hurt my girlfriend" I say.

"She's my sister" he snaps.

"Doesn't make it right, I don't beat up my little sister" I snap back.

"She was late" he says.

"So?" I ask.

"If dad was here she would have never been late, just because he's not here doesn't mean she can ignore his rules!" he yells.

"You can't just hurt people because you're mad at them!" I yell and he picks me up by his shirt.

"I don't plan on hurting her again so zip it" he says and drops me then slams the door in my face. I get up and dust myself off. I go back to Clove. She hugs me.

"It's ok Cato it really is I'm fine" I shake my head

"Anyone hurting you is not ok so no more secrets" I say and she nods

"I promise." she whispers and kisses my cheek. Then she goes and curls up in her bed and I lay next to her holding her in my arms.

"I love you so much Clove" I whisper

"I love u too" she whispers and snuggles in closer to my chest.

"I'm scared Cato "she whispers after a few minutes.

"I know, it's going to be ok" I whisper back and with that we fall asleep.

* * *

**please review thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**i own nothing!**

* * *

I have no dreams tonight but I guess Clove did because I wake up to her screaming. I shake her

"Clove it's ok you're just dreaming. Clove wake up" I say stroking her hair. Her eyes fly open and she hugs me.

"Thank god you're ok" she whispers and I know her dream was probably about me getting killed in the Hunger Games. I look at the clock 10am the reaping's in an hour.

"Clove I gotta go get ready for the reaping I'll come pick you up and we'll go together ok?" she nods and I get up and run back to my house. There I change into my reaping clothes, eat, brush my hair and teeth and pick up my sister.

"I love you Em" I say to her

"I love you too Cato" Em says hugging me. And I'm over whelmed by the happiness I feel knowing she won't be getting reaped. She's only 3. Then I put her down hug my parents and then I run to Clove's house. I knock and Clove answers. She's wearing a beautiful dress with her hair curled.

"You look beautiful" I tell her. She smiles

"I have to in case I get reaped." she says quietly. I take her hand and we head to the reaping. We get our fingers pricked still not letting go but then we have to as I go to the boy section and she goes to the girls. It's not long before the escort comes up on the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she squeals into the microphone.

"Ugh" I reply quietly to myself. She puts on a capital video but I'm stare at Clove as her hands start to shake.

"Now it's time to choose our tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. Now remember if you don't think the reaped can do the job you may volunteer." Then she walked to the bowl. I hold my breath.

"Tina Plutenco" she reads into the microphone.

"I volunteer" Morgan screams seeing as Tina is 12.

"Great" the escort says

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Morgan Arthur" she replies with a smile.

"Now for the boys" she says.

"Zack Merosa" she reads and my stomach sinks. No not Zack. Not nice innocent Zack. Anybody but him. I can't volunteer I need to stay with Clove. No one else volunteers.

"Our tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games." she squeals and Zack is taken to the justice building.

I rush to the line for people who wish to say goodbye to Zack. Carissa was also in the line. Her face was stained with tears her makeup was a mess and still the tears were flowing like a river. I think this is the first time I ever saw her cry.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"No I'm not ok my boyfriend who I love is going into the games against Morgan! How would I be ok when the facts are that Morgan is a bitch who sure as hell knows what she's doing!" she screams and I back up.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"No you're not" she snarls and then is led away to Zack's room. Clove comes out tears down her face too. Why is she crying? I don't have time to ask because the 3 minutes are up and a screaming and flailing Carissa is being dragged away from Zack and I'm being led in.

"Hey man" he says when he sees me.

"You can win you know" I say

"Carissa doesn't think so"

"Carissa hasn't seen what you can do to help against Luke and Morgan you're stronger then Morgan she may have her knifes but it's not like she hits all the time she misses half the time just get to your spears you'll be fine" I say, promise in my voice.

"Thanks dude" he replies.

"I would've volunteered but I couldn't leave Clove you get that right?" he nods.

"I wouldn't of left Carissa if it had of been reversed" he replies. I nod. Then the peace keeper comes in

"Times up he snarls."

"Good luck man put on a good show." I say as I'm escorted out of the room. And then the doors are closed.

I decide to go find Clove and comfort her since she seemed upset but I can't find her anywhere. I asked her mom and she didn't reply and her brother just glared and said she hadn't come home from the reaping. I checked everywhere including the special fountain I had taken her to. But I had no luck. There was only one place else to look and that was the academy. I walk through the gym doors and there's Clove chucking knifes furiously.

"Why him! "She screams and chucks a knife. Then she collapses on the floor and hugs her knees rocking back and forth crying. I go over and wrap her in a hug and she hugs me back.

"Life isn't fair Cato, Zack doesn't deserve to die." She cries into my shoulder

"I know Clove, I'm sorry" she cries for a while then whispers ever so softly

"I'm just glad you're not going in the games. That you're here to help me through" she says and kisses me quickly then goes back to crying on my shoulder.

I still don't understand why she's so upset, I mean he was my friend not hers.

"Clove I don't mean to sound insensitive but why are you so upset?" I ask and Clove looks at me. Just stares, disbelief and sadness in her eyes. After a few minutes she finally answers. So quite I can barely hear. And I wish I hadn't.

"He saved my life Cato ...I love him"

* * *

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

* * *

Cato's pov

Now it's my turn to be shocked.

"What!" I yell.

"I mean I love you more but..." she trails off.

"Clove you're dating me you can't love someone else" I say getting angry.

"I love you Cato" she whispers then runs out crying. I stare after her. What does she mean she loves him? That was supposed to be an act! I feel hurt and crushed and like a little piece of my heart has just died. I literally feel an ache as if she tore it out and stomped on it. I break down and cry. Just cry for a while as the sunsets and darkness takes over the outdoors reflecting my mood. And then I realise something, what is Carissa going to say when she finds out? And I know deep down its still my job to protect Clove. Carissa must never find out.

Clove's pov

I run through the district knowing only one thing. He believed it. Tears roll down my cheeks. He'll never forgive me. He'll never know it's a lie. He'll never know I don't like Zack. The tears were real but they weren't for Zack they were because I knew I had to do this and now I was going where I needed to go. The abandoned warehouse. I walk through the doors.

"I know your here so get out here and give me my little brother!" I yell to the dark. I hear a sinker as Sandy steps out of the dark. Followed by two of the minions dragging my unconscious little brother.

"Did you get it done?" she snarls. I nod more tears slipping down my cheek. She smiles but it looks like an evil grimace.

"Good girl" she snarls

"I guess little William will live...today" she says the first bit in a baby voice but the last word is a growl the threat looming in the air.

"Leave my brother out of this" I spit.

"I don't think you're in any place to tell me what to do." she snarls back as the minions throw William onto the ground in front of me I gasp and drop to my knees taking him into my arms and just hold him as they laugh and leave the warehouse. I sit there and cry. Wondering when William will wake up. I don't know how long I sit there but when he begins to stir that's when I pick him up and leave. As I carry him into the house Shane looks at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED? YOU FOUND WILL!" Shane yells.

"Sandy took him" I say and Shane stares back disbelief is written on his face.

"Morgan probably told her too since to get him back I had to tell Cato I love someone else." I say the tears coming back

"And you did that?" he asks knowing how much I love Cato he sounds as if he doesn't believe me so I nod.

"Well you can go tell him it was a lie" I shake my head more tears on the way. I bite them back.

"Why not?" Shane asks

"Because he may be alive right now but if I tell Cato Will's life is going to be short if Sandy has any say" I say looking at the floor.

"Well she doesn't" Shane says pushing past me and out the door.

"Where are you going" I yell after him but I get him slamming the door as a response.

* * *

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BAAAACCCKKKK and since schools over and I'm getting knee surgery I'll be on a lot more sorry for the wait and also I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Shane's pov

I storm through town. Who is sandy to decide my brother's fate? Who is Sandy to decide my sister's happiness? I storm around to Cato's house. His mother answers the door and tells me Cato is at the bakery so I storm over to the bakery. Cato sees me but ignores me so I grab his arm and drag him outside into an alley. He goes to scream so I cover his mouth.

"Listen to me" I say releasing him. He turns to look at me but stays.

"What" he says

"Clove loves you, not Zack" I say

"She already told me she loves him you don't have to cover it up for her" he says staring at the floor and a tear slips down his cheek.

"She doesn't love him sandy and Morgan have had my little brother for 3 months, we had no clue what they were doing with him but we knew it wasn't good Clove had to say that to get him back and if she tells you it was a lie they'll take him and kill him." I say in a rush now he's staring at me.

"you're kidding right?" he asks pleading in his voice. I shake my head

"Morgan really stooped that low?" I nod "wow Luke's going to be pissed" he replies with a laugh.

"You can't tell I told and you've got to stay away from Clove till I deal with the Sandy thing" I whisper.

"I'll deal with it right now" he says an angry gleam in his eyes as he storms out of the alley

Cato's pov

I storm to the edge of the district too angry to even speak I yank one of my swords out of the tree where I hid it. I know where sandy lives and she's not getting away with kidnapping I don't care if it was Morgan who did it and Sandy was finishing it if Morgan makes it back I'll deal with her. But I hope for my sake as well as Clove's it's Zack who comes back. I storm to Sandy's house and pound my fist against the door.

"Sandy open up" I scream and I hear a giggle.

"Yes Cato" she says in a sickly sweet voice rocking back and forth on her toes like a kid hoping their parents will let them have a cookie before dinner. Then she sees my sword and her eyes widen.

"She told" she hisses.

"No Clove told me nothing!" I scream "but I knew this was your fault, did Morgan make you do this?!" I scream.

"No" she says and I'm genuinely surprised. "You've always thought I did Morgan's bidding well sorry bub she always did my bidding." That's when she flicks open her knife an evil grin on her face...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Cato's Pov

I back up slightly.

"This was your idea?" I ask in disbelief.

"Sweet little Sandy aint so sweet now is she" she says back in a baby voice. "Now we can do this easily "she says fluttering her eyes. "Or the hard way" she says the evil grin returning as she twirls her knife.

"Hard" I say and she smiles

"I was hoping you'd say that" she raises her knife and is about to throw it but I stop her by stabbing her in the stomach.

"Leave Clove and her family alone got it?" I ask. She doesn't reply so I stab it a little farther and turn it slightly. "Got it?!" I yell

"Got it" she moans and I pull my sword back. Then I storm away once I'm far enough away I call her an ambulance because I'm not mean enough to let her die.

Clove's pov

I sit on my bed and cry. I cry for an hour then there's a knock on the door. I look out my window and see Cato.

"Cato go away, I can't do this" I yell sobbing again.

"Clove I know what happened and I dealt with it" he yells up at me.

"Really?" I ask hope and tears in my eyes.

"Yes now come let me in." I smile

"What if I don't wanna?" I say sarcastically.

"And why wouldn't you want to let me in?" he asks and he knows he's right. I fling myself down the stairs and throw open the door. And he's right there. I jump into his awaiting arms. I hug him as hard as I possibly can.

"Clover?" he asks.

"Ya?" I respond.

"Can't...breathe" he answers. I release him.

"Oppps sorry" I reply blushing.

"It's ok Clover" he smirks and hugs me again.

"I don't love Zack" I say even though I know he knows.

"That's good cause I'm not going to share you" he replies. I smile

"I love you Cato." he smiles

"I love you Clove"

I invite Cato in. At first we sit on the couch in silence. Finally I blurt out

"I'm sorry I lied to you Cato" he laughs.

"It's ok Clove I get it I would of done it for Emily any day" I nod thankful that he understands. Then a question pops in my head.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Shane" he replies simply and I become extremely thankful for my brother. Without him I'd still be in fear and without Cato to help me through.

"Cato." I whisper.

"Yes Clover?" he asks.

"Want to see something I learned?" He smiles.

"Of course." I take his hand and lead him to the bottom of the stairs.

"Stay" I tell him as I run up the stairs and grab my beautifully hand craved wooden box that holds my knives. When I run back down to him he raises his eyebrows.

"What's that?" he asks. My smile grows as I reply

"My knives" it's funny how even though I've had them since my toddler years they are still beautiful to me and when I even say the word it comes out in wonder. I take his hand and lead him out to the forest.

"Be quite" I tell him. I open my box and stare at my knives in pride, finally I chose one then I pick up a pebble and throw it at a tree. Birds immediately scatter from the tree and I throw my knife hitting one perfectly in the eye.

"Woah" Cato exclaims. "Way to go Clover" he says with pride. And I begin to beam with pride and satisfaction.

We go inside and watch movies for the night. Eventually I fall asleep on his shoulder. I wake up when Shane gets home. I get up and hug him

"Thank you!" I squeal.

"wweeeeelcommme" he slurs. He's drunk."Cattoo sssshhhhoulddd bbee hooome" he slurs again.

"awww but can't he stay?" I ask giving my brother the puppy dog eyes.

"whhhhat evvver" he slurs and stomps his way up the stairs. I hear him collapse on the floor in his room and go back to sitting next to Cato.

"I should go" he says but I grab his hand as he goes to stand up.

"Stay pleeaassee" I say giving him my best puppy dog face. He laughs but sits back down. I put my head back on his shoulder closing my eyes as he strokes my hair. When I'm nearly asleep I feel him lay me down then lay down next to me. I curl into him soaking in his warmth feeling safer then I have in a long time. But in the morning I am awoken by someone banging on our front door. Me and Cato drag ourselves up and too the door hand in hand. I open the door and there stands 3 peacekeepers.

"Cato Jet you have been sentenced to death for stabbing an innocent by stander." the peace keeper says when we open the door.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"NO" I scream.

"I'm sorry miss but he stabbed Miss Sandy Groven" the peacekeeper states.

"SHE'S NOT INNOCENT!" I scream

"Excuse me miss I would like you to please calm down and quite arguing with the authorities." he says.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN SHE KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER FOR 3 MONTHS AND ALMOST KILLED HIM SHE HAS TRIED TO KILL ME MULTIPLE TIMES HOW IS THAT INNOCENT?" I scream. And Cato covers my mouth.

"Why didn't you contact us about Sandy's actions?" the peace keeper asks.

"CAUSE SHE'LL KILL ME!" I scream hysterical.

"Miss Greenleaf please control yourself and lower your voice or you too will have to come with me. " he says frustrated

"IF YOU'RE TAKING CATO THEN YOU'RE TAKING ME! I'M NOT LEAVEING CATO NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" I scream and Cato shoots me a look.

"Clove you didn't do anything I'm not letting you get brought down with me." Cato says.

"Are you two through?" the peacekeeper asks.

"NO!" I scream. Just then Shane appears on the stairs.

"Clove!" he yells and tosses something at me. It's 2 knifes

"Thanks" I say as I flick them at 2 of the peacekeepers. They drop dead. The third goes to shoot but I've pulled my knife out of my sock and I throw it right into his heart and he too drops dead.

"I'll deal with the evidence" Shane speaks up, coming the rest of the way down the stairs. "you kids get out of here" he says and I run and hug him.

"Where do we go?" I ask Shane

"I don't know will Cato's parents let you guys hide there?" I look at Cato

"We can try" he says and takes my hand, I thank Shane and we run to Cato's. We knock and his mom opens the door she sees the panic in our eyes

"What's wrong?" she asks and it all comes out of my mouth in a jumble

"Cato stabbed Sandy for kidnapping my brother, almost killing him and trying to kill me. Then 3 peacekeepers came and said he was subjected to death ...so I killed them..." I say and she blinks at me.

"The point is can we hide here mom?" Cato asks. His mom shakes her head

"No no no they'll come looking for you soon you can't be here when they get here." she says.

"Then where do we go?!" Cato yells.

"Come come." his mother says. We enter the house and bags are thrown at us. "Hurry and pack" his mother says.

"Why?" Cato and I say at the same time.

"You're going to run away... "his mother replies.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Cato's pov

"What?" Clove says.

"Ya, what do you mean mom? We can't runaway" I say.

"You don't have another choice and quite frankly if you're caught here you're wanted for death if your caught out there you're wanted for death so what do you have to lose?" my mother counters and I want to argue but out of the corner of my eye I see Clove nod.

"She's right Cato even if we don't run we are dead. Running gives us a chance to get away." I nod she makes sense.

"Ok" I say and grab Clove's hand running up the stairs. I throw some of my smaller shirts to Clove "you'll have to wear these" I say.

"Can't I go back to my house?" she asks

"We don't have time" I snap.

"But my knives are there" she whines.

"That's unfortunate we'd be a lot safer if you had them but we might get caught if we take the time to go back" I say and she frowns and begins shoving the clothes I've thrown at her into her bag. I run over to the bathroom and throw in some first aid stuff and clothes and tooth brushes. I grab a few blankets from the closet and hand Clove a coat. She quickly puts it on. I think we're ready to sprint when we hear a knock at the door. Are the peacekeepers here for us already...?

"What do we do?" Clove asks me but it's my mother who answers.

"Hide" she says and so me and Clove quickly get in the little closet under the stairs. I can hear the door open and my mom say

"Oh hi Shane" I smile and Clove sighs with relief. I open the door and me and Clove hurry out of the closet. Clove hugs Shane

"Thank you" she says. He laughs.

"Thought you might want this" he says holding out a bag clove takes it and opens it. "It has everything you could possibly need to run away. And that's what I think you should do. Runaway" Clove laughs

"We are Shane and thank you" she smiles.

"Oh and you might also want these" he says holding out the intricately carved box.

"My knives!" Clove exclaims hugging her brother.

"Now get lost." he says looking at his sister with regret. "I love you Clover" he says quietly.

"I love you Shane." she says as she grabs my hand I only slightly wave at my mom before we are out the door and running towards the forest.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing**

* * *

As we reach the gate Clove pulls out a pair of pliers. She cuts through the fence in record time then instructs me to go. I watch from the forest line as she mends the fence and then comes to meet me at my side.

"Good job Clover" I say she nods.

"I just hope our families don't pay for this." she says as we start our run through the forest. Once we are far enough from the fence we slow down and eventually come to a stop. I know she won't dare say it but I can see it in Clove's face that she's tired.

"Want to take a rest? Camp here for the night?" I ask she shakes her head and continues walking. After another hour Clove is dragging her feet, eyes barely open and as she trips on a root, I catch her.

"Let's rest here Clove" I say gently.

"No no no they'll catch us if we stop" she mumbles slurring so badly I can barely make out the words.

"We have to stop eventually, might as well be right now. You need some sleep Clove" I sat sitting down on a root. Clove finally resigns and sits next to me. As she puts her head on my shoulder she closes her eyes and within seconds she's asleep. I laugh a little and kiss her head. Then I lay down a blanket and lay her down on it. Then I cover her with a blanket and take first watch. Somehow she looks younger asleep. And peaceful much more peaceful but even in her sleep she looks scared. Even so I can't bring myself to wake her. Even when I'm so tired I can hardly keep my eyes open. I begin to pinch my arm a technique I learned during long days at training to keep myself awake. And as the sun begins to rise Clove begins to stir.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asks accusingly.

"I didn't need to so i let you rest." she frowns at me.

"As much as I love sleeping Cato you're not fooling anybody you look dreadful and most definitely needed sleep." she says sternly. I just shrug and stand up.

"Breakfast in an hour?" I ask and she nods. We begin to walk again not sure where we're going but I know it's towards the poorer districts.

"Cato what will happen if they find us?" Clove asks breaking the silence it's only then that I realise how far away from me she has moved.

I don't know, kill us I suppose." I say covering the distance between us but she moves away again.

"Clove?" I ask.

"This is my fault" she says and I have to grab her arm and turn her to face me.

"No its not." she looks up at me tears in her eyes but I know they will never fall. Clove would never let them fall.

I almost got you killed!" she scream and I cover her mouth so she can't catch the attention of animals or peacekeepers.

"No you kept me alive you killed three peacekeepers for me Clove" I exclaim. She tries to say something but I can't understand what she's saying considering she's mumbling into my hand. So I move my hand and motion for her to repeat.

"They wouldn't of been there if you hadn't of been protecting me Cato!" she yells again. I sigh

"I didn't have to protect you I chose to Clove that wasn't your fault it wasn't my fight but I got involved. That was MY choice this is MY fault I lost MY temper I stabbed her all you did was do everything in your power to keep your family safe even if it meant leaving me." I say and she looks down.

"I didn't want to. You know that right? I love you Cato" she say still staring at her feet.

I love you too Clove. "I then lift her chin and kiss her.

"Cato?" she asks.

"What?" I ask gently.

"You don't think they'll torture our families for info on where we are do you?" hmmmm I never thought about that.

"I don't know I suppose that's a possibility" I say, she winces. I link my fingers with hers. "Whatever happens I'll be by your side I'll help you through this. I promise" I say to her as we continue walking.

"I just hope they don't hurt Will. I mean he's so young, he has a lot to live for I could never forgive myself if they hurt them. "She's mumbling now. "Maybe we should go back." she says and we stop.

"I'll go back with you if you want but think about it if we go back we are certain to die. I don't think they'll kill Will, maybe torture him or rig the reaping but that still gives him a few years to train plus don't you think Shane would've made us bring him if he thought that Will wouldn't make it through." I ask and she's nodding

"Your right Shane knows what he's doing." she begins to walk again. "Cato?" she asks again.

"Ya?" I say.

"We can't let them win..." she whispers.

"What?" I ask slightly confused.

"We've got to bring the capital down..."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing!**

* * *

We walk for days no peacekeepers come and animals stay away. Clove throws her knives at birds to make sure we have dinner at night we take turns sleeping and I make sure to wake her up so she's not mad. Eventually we hit a clearing. How long have we been walking? I count the days on my fingers. A month.

"Hey clove" I say playing with her fingers which happen to be interlaced with mine.

"Hmm?" she asks

"We've been walking for a month" I say to her.

"Really?" she asks

"Doesn't feel like it "she mutters. Her smile fades a bit.

"What is it Clove?" I ask.

"Do you think Zack won the games?" she asks. I think for a while then shrug.

I don't know he was up against Morgan." I finally reply.

"He's better than her "she spits.

I know Clove. I know" I say rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "Where do you think we are?" I ask breaking the silence.

I don't know maybe we are finally out of it all. Past all the districts" she says hopefully. "Maybe we could build a house and be happy" she says a special gleam in her eyes.

"If it'll make you happy then I'll..." I trail of realising where we are. "Clove I recognise this place it's where district 13 used to be" I say in astonishment. We continue to walk as we look around in amazement. Then all of the sudden the ground shakes and a hole opens up dropping us and the only thought I can think is they've found us...before we hit the ground.

* * *

**REVIEW! sorry that it was short**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own Nothing**

* * *

I wake up in a white room.

"Clove?" I call out realising she's not next to me. A door slides open where the wall was. "Where's Clove?" I ask

"She's safe" they assure me. Something seems out of place in all of this. They don't have a Capital accent.

"Where am I?" I ask a little more aware of the possible danger of this situation.

"Well Cato" they reply and I'm immediately filled with dread as I'm flooded with fear that they are going to say I'm in a center in the Capital where they cut off your tongue to turn you into an avox. "You're in district 13"

I blink at the person.

"No" I say and it's their turn to look confused.

"What do you mean no?" they ask.

"District 13 was destroyed." I respond.

"Yes but not all of us died and since we had all the nuclear weapons they knew they couldn't beat us so they let us be as long as we lived underground instead." the person explains.

"How did you know my name?" I ask not wanting to believe them.

"Clove has been up for a while. Lovely girl she can't stop talking about you. We know why you two ran away we know how unsafe it will be for you to go back and we know we can train you right" the person says. "I'm Emilia by the way" she says taking off her medical mask and cap. She's quite beautiful.

"Have you always lived in 13?" I ask.

"No I'm a run away. Just like you. Except I'm from district one" she replies smiling simply.

"Is your family here?" I ask.

"No I ran away by myself I really wish I had of brought them but my sister would've only been 10 and she was far too liked to not be noticed missing. She should be about your age now" she says smiling still.

"How old are you and how old were you when you ran away." I ask

I am 21 I was 14 when I ran away" she says and she's obviously thinking back.

"Your sister she's 17 right?" she nods

"As are you and Clove right?" she ask I nod.

"Can I see Clove now?" I ask she nods

"I'll go get her" she says and walks out of the room. I sink back trying to absorb all of this. District 13 exists and so do other runaways.

Clove comes in soon, she seems awake alert peppy and happy. There's a bounce in her step that I haven't seen in a while.

"Hello miss sunshine" I say with a laugh she looks at me with a funny expression then her face turns to the mask I know so well.

I can't be happy about a rebellion?" she asks and I'm silent my head trying to wrap around this information.

"Rebellion?" I ask.

"It's going to take a while but that's what their working for." she says "there's only one thing." she says.

"What?" I ask.

"We have to work from the inside" she says. I look at her confused.

"How?" I ask.

"We've got to go back" she says softly.

"No" I say not believing that she would suggest that.

"Don't you see Cato? We train from here make sure we can survive anything. Go back and let them send one of us in the games. Then be bring them down...from the inside." I stare at her still in disbelief. "Cato think about it. Other than the games, when will we get another chance to be seen by all of Panem? When else can we tell all of Panem to start a rebellion?" she is making sense but we could also die.

"But Clove do you realise how incredibly risky that is?" I ask she nods.

"But Cato nothing will ever change if we are always too afraid to try." she replies I simply nod and open my arms she crawls onto my lap and into them.

"No matter what happens, I love you" I whisper to her.

"I love you too" she says hugging me and burying her face in my chest. Just then someone barges in.

Clove's head snaps towards the door. Emilia steps in the room and is a little taken aback by the sight of Clove on my lap.

"Umm I…I" she stammers.

"Spit it out" Clove says exasperated.

"President Coin w..wants me to bring you to her" Emilia says quietly.

"Me or both of us?" Clove questions tightening her grip on me. Emilia sighs.

"Both" she responds.

"Ok" Clove says hopping up. We are led down the hall. Everything here is white it kind of creepy. Everyone we pass waves and smiles. They all look the same. Vacant eyes, uniform and green writing on their arms.

"What's with the writing?" I ask Emilia. She smiles kindly.

"It's their schedule you two will have your own schedule while you stay here" she says simply never pausing her quick pace. Soon we are outside a door. "You may go in" she says then leaves leaving me and Clove alone and confused. And slightly afraid of what's behind the door.

* * *

**please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing**

* * *

Clove looks at me uncertain and I nod so she opens the door. Inside stands a lady about forty her hair slightly grey from stress.

"Ah you must be Cato and Clove I'm President Coin and you will be my rebels." she says certain. We just nod too afraid to speak.

"You will be my spark and you will be my flame and together we will bring the Capital down" she says. She would make a good motivational speaker so I'm not sure why she needs us, she could convince the districts one by one no need to break the Capital from the inside. But none the less we do not question her for she might send us home. We are not ready to go home. "You may go train now but tomorrow you WILL follow the schedule that WILL be tattooed on your arm understand?" we nod. "Are you avoxs?" she questions suspicious. We shake our heads. "Then SPEAK child" she nearly screams.

"I just want to live" clove whispers.

"What are you talking about child?" Coin asks. Clove stays silent so I answer.

"I was sentenced to death so instead Clove killed 3 peacekeepers now we are both wanted." I conclude Coin smiles.

"Ahhhhhh so you two are a rebellion in itself, perfect!" she says excitedly. "Only district 2's I've ever met that weren't the capitals lap dogs other than myself of course" she smiles my jaw drops.

"You're from district 2?" we scoff.

"Yes" She replies. Clove leans over and whispers in my ear.

"She looks like someone...someone we know" I think about this and then it clicks. She looks like Enobaria.

Two months have passed since we arrived in district 13. Clove and I have been working exceptionally hard and it's almost time to return to district 2. I feel someone tap my shoulder. Although I can't see them I know by the dainty yet strong hand that tapped me that it's Clove.

"Yes my lovely?" I ask making her blush and giggle.

"I was just wondering if you're ready considering we go home tomorrow" she responded quietly her nerves getting the better of her.

"We'll be ok" I told her calmly.

"Oh I know" Clove responds her confidence returning to her voice. "It's just ...I don't know, I don't want to go to the arena kill the kids to stay alive until district 13 can get us out of it?" she shakes her head. "Not my ideal way of bringing down the Capital" she shudders and I can't help but smirk.

"Yes I'm sure you'd much rather just put a knife through President Snow's head." I say with a laugh Clove smirks confirming what I have said. Then she stands on her tippy toes and I lean down so her lips are brushing against my ear as she whispers.

"I wouldn't mind putting one through Presidents Coins head either. I'm not sure how much better Panem will be with her as a president seems a little crazy to me" I chuckle slightly. "I'm serious." Clove whispers. "Outta lock her up in a looney bin" she says and I smirk turning to look at her.

"You mean like many have claimed we should do with you?" I ask. Clove scowls

"No" she hisses her joking mood gone and with that she flips her hair and storms out of the room. Shit angry clove = bad

I searched around most of the day looking for Clove, never finding her ...not even a glimps of her beautiful hair or the sound of her amazing laugh. But then I thought of it in a different way. If I was Clove where would I go? And then it hit me. Clove always used to hide in the smallest alcoves she could find back home, simply because she was so small no one could ever get her out. And where would that alcove be in district 13? The hollowed out willow in the forest. I sprint all the way back above ground and out into the forest. As I near the tree I hear slight scratching sounds. The sound of a knife being dragged down the side of a tree, and I know I've found her.

"Clove please come out I'm sorry" I hear her sniffle.

"They locked me in there as a kid" she whispers. This confuses me as it is completely out of context.

"What?" there's a pause and I don't think she'll speak again, but then she does.

"When I was 4 I was as obsessed with knifes as I am today, I was also very antisocial. So when a boy in my kindergarten class was found dead they assumed it was me. They locked me away for 4 years Cato. For 4 years I was locked inside a cell , for 4 years I had to wear a straight jacket and see no one do you know how hard that is on a 4 year old?!" her story makes my gut twist . How dare they do that to her! But her story also makes me feel like a total ass for bringing up the fact that people think she should be in an asylum.

"I'm sorry, they never should have done that to you Clove" she sniffles again and I step closer to the tree and wrap my arms around it.

"Clove would you please come out? Hugging this tree isn't nearly as fun as hugging you." my efforts are rewarded with a giggle and Clove jumps out of the tree and into my arms. We stand there like that for a while and then Clove whispers.

"I don't wanna go home Cato, I want to freeze this moment and live in it forever instead." I sigh

"I wish we could Clove, I wish we could, but they need us to take down the capital first."

* * *

**please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing**

* * *

Cato's pov

The next day we headed for home. There was a piece of me that hoped maybe we could blend in and pretend we never left but I knew in my heart that would never happen. I was proved right on the third day when a hover craft flew over our heads and the claw reached out and grabbed us. The last thing I heard was Clove screaming before everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a white room, no door in sight and the only thing I could think was, shit I'm dead. But then the wall slid open and in walked a doctor. And my next thought was I'm not dead but I'm about to be an avox and I'd rather be dead. But then something occurred to me. Where is clove? I looked around frantically.

"Relax Cato, Clove is fine" the doctor said smoothly. I looked at him skeptically. He walked over and turned on a monitor there was no sound but there was a soundless video of Clove sitting at a table being interrogated. "Clove has told us everything and we are willing to make you a deal. If you volunteer for the next hunger games we will leave Clove alone."

"Yes!" I shouted immediately. "I'll do it! Anything anything just leave Clove alone it wasn't her fault."

The man nods. "Glad we came to this agreement." He smiled and began to leave. Just as he was about to exit the door when he turned around. "Oh and I almost forgot, if you tell Clove about this, um arrangement you're both dead and if you fail to volunteer…" he got an evil gleam in his eye. "You're both dead" with that he left only to come back in a minute later. "Oh and your hovercraft leaves in 10 minutes." This time he left and stayed gone.

Clove's pov

I woke up in a cell there were bars on the windows and I frantically reached for my tongue remembering the events that occurred the day before. Luckily my tongue was there. There was a beeping and then a sound that I couldn't place but sounded like bars raising. Then the door to my cell opened and two peace keepers entered and led me to a different room. In this room there was only a metal table and two metal chairs. The peace keepers pushed me toward the table and then forced me down into a sitting position in the chair. Then they hand cuffed me to the table and left. Several minutes later a man in a suit came in. He sat down in front of me.

"Look Clove I'm not going to lie to you, the capital isn't happy with you." I just stayed silent.

"Now we may not be happy with you but we are willing to make a deal with you."

"What deal?" I ask skeptically

"You volunteer for the next hunger games and we leave Cato alone." I nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Yes, I'll do it please just leave Cato alone. This was my fault he was just protecting me."

"You can't tell him though. If you tell you both die. And if you don't complete your part of the deal you both die. Understood?"

"Yes" I breathed

The man nodded and left.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
